


Running

by mechaniicalcow



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: im really tired, sorry - Freeform, this is depressing and i may have been high when i wrote this sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaniicalcow/pseuds/mechaniicalcow
Summary: aleks is a depressed boi im sorry





	Running

Aleks sat on the edge of his bed. Well, not really his bed, his motel bed but he owned it for the night. He had just arrived at this motel on the outskirts of Austin. It was December and it was a cold winter, but this motel room brought a weird warmth to his chest.

Aleks shuffled out of the leather jacket that James had bought him, folding it neatly and putting it on the edge of the bed, almost like paying respect to James in a weird way.

He took a small pistol out of his holster and checked to make sure it was on safety before tucking it under the pillow on his bed. He stood up and shook both of his shoes off, not caring where they had landed, leaving him in a T-shirt, some skinny jeans and a pair of socks. He didn't need to take off any more than that, hell, he didn't even bring any other clothes with him. It was just him, his pills and cigs, his lighter, and his gun.

He pulled out everything else from his pockets and put them on the bed. After that he stood up on top of the bed and reached up towards the ceiling, turning off the smoke detector before climbing back down. He stood up and picked up a cigarette, holding it in his mouth and the lighter in his hand, lighting it fast before tossing the lighter back onto the bed.

He walked across the room to the small window he had and looked out of it. The city had many colors glowing outside, especially this late at night. bright neon hues painted the town around him. He was 3 floors up in this motel and he contemplated jumping before taking another hit of his cigarette and crushing it on the ledge of his window.

He turned back around and walked to his bed, grabbing a few random pills and shoving them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He laid his back on the bed, letting a few tears slide out of his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could live like this. Live on the run, abusing anything he could just trying to stay calm.

Aleks wanted to die or just not have to experience life at the pace it was going at, that was for sure. He didn't know how to change though no matter how hard he tried. Every time he climbed up a mountain within his brain the pain of falling off that cliff was always twice as hard to deal with. He didn't think he would even last this long. Maybe this would be his last night.


End file.
